Electronic vaporizers, also known as vapors, vapes, or e-cigarettes, have become more popular as an alternative to tobacco cigarettes. Current commercially available electronic vaporizers generally include a round tubular body holding a battery for powering an atomizer. The atomizer heats a liquid, also known as “juice” or “e-liquid”, and creates vapor or smoke which is inhaled by the user. Some electronic vaporizers include temperature control to prolong the life of the wick and coil in the atomizer. The users may select different types of liquid that, when heated, produce different amounts of vapor. However, the electronic vaporizers do not control the amount of vapor that is produced and some amount of vapor escapes without being inhaled and enjoyed by the users.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic vaporizer that includes multiple air vents and mechanism for controlling the amount of vapor inhalable by the user, and that provides advantages heretofore unknown in the art.